Madame Alberona's Speakeasy
by Ilovecherrypie
Summary: If you are ever in Magnolia, you must visit Madame Alberona's Speakeasy, where the music plays all night long, laughter can be heard in every corner and the finest drinks flow.


**Madame Alberona's Speakeasy**

**Magnolia**

If you ever had the opportunity to go to the beautiful town of Magnolia you must know that amongst the must see places you can find Madame Alberona's Speakeasy, a marvelous place always bustling with activity, people, jazz and the finest drinks you can get in Crocus.

The reopening night of such establishment was nothing other than a success, Cana Alberona the owner wore a cheerfully green dress decorated with sequins according to the fashion, a strand of pearls turned around her neck twice before reaching under her chest. Welcoming everyone and providing them with the right spirits was her thing, for that was Cana Alberona, always happy, smiley and teasing.

However that night as everyone enjoyed the party downstairs she stood in her office on the first floor, kicking off her shoes and walking barefoot was nothing if not usual for her in the privacy of her office, a humongous window that went from the ceiling to the floor letting the moonlight in, her fireplace was lit up dimly illuminating the room, books decorated the ceiling to floor bookcases, and a liquor cabinet stood on the corner. Cana Alberona had worked hard to get where she was, being a 28 year old single woman in that age wasn't easy, however she was never willing to give up her independence and business to a man, to give him rights over her, for that wasn't Cana Alberona.

"Cana" she heard from behind her, she would recognize that voice anywhere, even without turning around she knew who stood in her office

"Laxus" she whispered more to herself "it has been a while" she said turning to him with a small smile.

Laxus Dreyar stood in front of her, even after the 6 long years that had passed since his departure he still looked the same, his usually spiky blonde hair was pulled back with gel giving it a smooth appearance, the scar that marred his right eye still remained, his shoulders looked broader than they did the last time she had seen him.

"Love what you did with the place" he complimented with his signature grin.

Cana had always been a sucker for that smile; it had made her fall in love with him and broken her heart when he had left Magnolia, leaving her behind.

"Thank you" she replied back "the general public seems to agree with you" she said referring to the crowd in her front room.

Laxus simply nodded

"Your husband must be proud" he commented baiting her, she had played this game enough to know how it went, he wanted answers and she was going to give them.

"I'm not married" she told him "a smart woman never passes her business and independence to the hands of a man, not if she wants her business to thrive" she remarked.

Truth was Cana Alberona had had no interest in getting married ever since Laxus Dreyar had skipped town, after several fights with her father he finally relented that his daughter wouldn't get married to anyone he picked, she made sure of ruin any match her father attempted to create between her and several men.

Cana had later on taken over the family business, renewing the speakeasy and getting the best deals with the liquor dealers, ensuring the businesses' alcohol supply even with the new laws. She was well respected among the booze suppliers on the area, known for having exquisite taste in alcoholic beverages; no one could fool her when it came to good liquor, those who dared to try, ended up with their reputation ruined.

Looking for a distraction she walked to the bar and hopped on the counter sitting on it crossing her long legs, she then grabbed a glass, filled it with whiskey and added two ice cubes to it.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked him while lifting the glass to her lips and taking a small sip.

"Always such a good host and I know exactly what you can get me" he teased walking towards her shedding his jacket and throwing it into the chaise long along the way

She merely raised her eyebrow urging him to specify while taking a few more sips of her whiskey

"Yourself" he whispered in her ear, Cana swallowed the liquid in her mouth, she hadn't even realized how close he had gotten to her.

Putting down her glass on the counter she turned her head in his direction to protest only to be stopped by his lips crashing onto hers, his hands going into the back of her neck. She relaxed into their embrace giving in to her urges.

With their sudden movements the glass slipped from the counter shattering in a million pieces on the floor, but the event didn't stop them, in a matter of seconds she was laying down on top of the counter her skirt hiked up with Laxus hands exploring her thighs, playing sensuously with the silk straps of her garter belt, fumbling with her clothes eager to get them off Laxus didn't even notice one of his shirt buttons getting stuck on the strand of pearls, with a sudden movement the string that held it together broke, making the pearls scatter on the floor. There was a moment of silence between them trying to realize what happened but she quickly put an end to it grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him back to her pressing his lips back to hers.

Cana threw caution to the wind that night; she didn't care about the people crowding the front room in the lower level or about the ruined necklace whose pearls were now scattered around the room, even if it had been quite expensive, she didn't care about the fact that Laxus had been gone for six long years, all she cared about in that moment was them, the fact that he was there for her and how hot he made her feel, how much she wanted him and how much he wanted her, she could feel the proof of that desire pressing against her center, rubbing against her undergarments.

Her hands wandered down his toned chest until she reached the buttons of his shirt; just as his hands reached her underwear, hers were pulling at his shirt trying to open it. Feeling her struggle Laxus pulled his hands away from her underwear ripping open his shirt, buttons flew through the room joining the pearls and the shattered glass but he couldn't care less about it, he wasted no time getting rid of her dress and undergarments not bothering removing her stockings. It didn't take long until he was fully sheathed in her, hearing her gasp of surprise was enough for him to stop for a moment to let her adjust but it wasn't long before she was urging him to move which he happily complied to, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust relentlessly, both of them getting closer and closer to the edge with each thrust, eventually they blindly fell off it not seeing anything but each other.

They were like soul mates meeting each other again after centuries, the feeling of completion that filled their hearts in that moment couldn't be compared to anything they had ever felt before, it was like they had found the place they belonged to.


End file.
